The present invention generally relates to cushions for removable attachment to rigid platforms, particularly to removably attachable cushions for horizontal platforms, and in the most preferred form to removably attachable cushions for platforms of a boat or the like.
Boats include thwarts which extend transversely across the hull and spreading the gunwales of the boat which act as a seat or platform for the fisherman or other user of the boat. Such thwarts are generally planar, rigid, and horizontal and typically are formed of aluminum or wood. Many boats include an enclosure under the thwarts which include flotation material to prevent the boat from completely sinking in the event that the boat should fill with water or should capsize.
During fishing and boating, the user is typically supported on the thwarts by sitting thereon. However, since they are rigid, thwarts are generally uncomfortable especially when sat upon for long periods of time. During long stretches of time when activity level is low (for example, when the fish are not biting), the user will often lay upon the thwarts for support in other positions to reduce the stress of maintaining a sitting position. This is especially a problem where no backrests are provided which is often the case in boats and the user will tend to slouch or hunch his back while sitting for long periods of time. Further, as the user is supported close to the water, the user is subject to cold drafts which are readily conducted through the thwarts especially when formed of aluminum or other metal.
One accessory which is available for boaters and fisherman are flotation devices of a generally square shape and which include loop straps sewn thereto through which the arms of the user can extend therethrough for wearing as a life vest. When not in use as a life vest, such flotation devices are intended to be used as seat cushions for the boat. However, no provision is made for securing the seat cushions to the thwarts so the flotation device typically will slide on the thwarts during movement of the user relative to the thwarts and/or during movement of the boat, thus making their use as a cushion less than desirable, with the flotation device often laying on the bottom of the boat and not being used as a cushion. Additionally, as their intended use is as a life vest, such flotation devices are generally of the size equal to the seat of the user and typically much smaller than that of thwarts of the boat. Thus, in the event that the user wished to lay on the thwart, the flotation device was utilized as a pillow to support the head of the user, with the remaining portions of the user being supported directly on the thwarts.
Although many boats do have cushioned chairs, such chairs are generally installed during manufacture of the boat or as accessories to boats separate from the thwarts of the boat and include no provision for easy removal of the chair and/or the cushioning thereof from the boat.
Thus, a need has arisen for a cushion which is removably attached to existing rigid platforms such as thwarts for boats or the like, which is securable and removable without the use of tools, which is free from projections which would detract from the comfort to the user supported on the platform, and which does not require modifications to the platform to allow securement of the cushion thereto.